


L(i)eblos

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: He's an arse, I mean we all know he is, Insanity, on both ends, trigger warning for torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er starrt auf dich herab – ein spöttisches, zufriedenes Lächeln, auf den spröden, aufgesprungenen Lippen (sadistisches Glitzern in kalten, toten Augen und Blutspritzer auf sonnenverbrannter Haut). Die Jungen müssen Ziegel stechen und brennen – von früh bis spät, so lange, bis der Rücken Feuer fängt und die Hände aufreißen (leises Jammern aus den Jungenzimmern und ein bisschen Blut auf jedem Türknauf).</p>
            </blockquote>





	L(i)eblos

_“Voldemort is my past, present and future."  
(Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 17; The Heir of Slytherin, p. 313)_

Er ist klein und dünn (so wie alle anderen auch) und er steht da und starrt dich an (kalte Augen, tote Augen). Du bist zehn Jahre alt, als du lernst, was es heißt, zu leiden. (Flammen, alles verzehrende Flammen, die brennen und verletzen und töten und deine Adern sind randvoll mit Gift und deine Kehle ist rau und wund und da schreit jemand – bist das du? Du weißt es nicht) Deine Eltern sind tot (rotes Blut auf grauem Asphalt und Schreie voll Todesangst und ein Autowrack, zerstört, zertrümmert und dazwischen deine Eltern). An deinem Geburtstag bringen dich zwei Gendarme in das Waisenhaus, in dem du die nächsten elf Jahre deines Lebens verbringen wirst (elf Jahre kalter Steinboden und harte Betten und weben bis die Finger bluten und elf Jahre Kinderaugen – tot und kalt)

Du hast Schonfrist am ersten Tag – du wirst eingewiesen in das Weben und das Putzen und das Nähen und du stichst dir die Finger wund (unregelmäßige, rote Flecken auf weißem Stoff und heiße Tränen auf deinen Wangen). Zwanzig ist das Mädchen, das dich einweiht und sie ist groß und dürr und knochig (schimmernder, nagender Hunger in ihren Augen und stumpfe, kaputte Haare). Du siehst ihr an, dass sie sich auf ihren Geburtstag freut (keine Geschenke, hübsch verpackt und verziert, dafür Freiheit, kostbare, wundervolle Freiheit).

Du kannst nicht schlafen in deiner ersten Nacht (du bist so wach, so verdammt wach) – das ist die Nacht, in der du den Jungen triffst, vor dem sie sich alle fürchten (kalte, tote Augen und genüssliches Lächeln und leises Zischeln). Er sieht nicht aus wie die anderen Jungen – natürlich ist er klein, er ist dünn und er ist zerschunden und verletzt. Aber da ist Stolz in seinen Augen (die anderen fürchten nur und senken den Blick und hasten vorbei – schnell und unbemerkt) und er hält deinem Blick stand (glühende Augen voll Hass). Du weißt nicht, wie alt er ist – vielleicht zehn, vielleicht aber auch älter.

„Hallo, Kleines“, krächzt er (rau und kaputt und irgendwie macht er dir Angst).  
„Gute Nacht“, nuschelst du (leise und piepsend wie ein Mäuschen).  
Er lacht (nicht warm und sanft, sondern kalt und hart und eisig). Seine Augen bleiben leblos. Und da sind Kaninchen hinter ihm, Kaninchen, die von den Deckenbalken baumeln und irgendwo im letzten Winkel deines geschockten, eingefrorenes Hirns schreit dein Überlebenswillen, dass du laufen sollst, laufen so schnell dich deine Beine nur tragen können (tote, starre Kaninchen und blutbeflecktes Fell und altes, brüchiges Seil). Doch du kannst dich nicht bewegen, kannst nur starren und dich fürchten.

Er legt den Kopf schief und grinst (weiße Zähne und tote Augen und Schadenfreude und braune, dreckige, verklebte Locken) und plötzlich ist da Schmerz, sengender, heißer Schmerz (verknotete Eingeweide und Gift in deinen Adern und Blut auf deiner Zunge und ein Schrei – laut und gellend und du weißt nicht, ob du das warst. Du weißt nur, es tut weh, so verdammt weh und du würdest alles tun, damit es aufhört) Und er grinst – grinst dich an (kalte, höhnische Augen und Schmerzen, sengend und heiß und glühend).

‚Hör auf‘, willst du schreien. ‚Hör auf, lass mich in Ruhe!‘ Du hast ihm nichts getan, du kennst ihn nicht und du willst nur weg (Weglaufen heißt keine Schmerzen und keine Angst und kein Blut auf deiner Zunge), aber du kannst dich nicht bewegen, kannst dich nur zusammenkrümmen und schreien und betteln (das ist erniedrigend und peinlich und du willst das nicht).

„Ihr seid alle so stolz“, zischt der Junge (scharf und hart und spöttisch). „So stolz. Auf eure Herkunft und auf euren Namen und auf eure Eltern.“ Der Schmerz hört auf und plötzlich merkst du, dass du auf dem Boden liegst (kalter, harter Steinboden und Druckmale auf deiner Haut und deine Kehle ist trocken). Du atmest schwer (du brauchst Luft und deine Lungen schmerzen und du bist erschöpft) und starrst ihn an, diesen Jungen, der es irgendwie geschafft hat, dass dir alles wehtut und dass du blutest und dass du Angst hast (vor ihm, vor seinen toten Augen). Das Kaninchenblut tropft träge auf den Steinboden (rotes Blut malt Muster auf grauen Stein) und du merkst, wie die Angst in dir aufsteigt, die blinde Panik.

Und er steht da und starrt – starrt dich einfach nur an. Es ist ein Bild, schlimmer als jeder Alptraum – ein Kind (verklebte, braune Locken und tote Augen), das dasteht, einfach nur dasteht – und hinter ihm hängen die Kaninchen von den Deckenbalken (zerrupftes, rotgefärbtes Fell und splitterndes, altes Holz).

Dieses Bild ist es letztendlich, das die Bewegung wieder in deine Beine, deine Arme bringt (Blut, das in deinen Ohren rauscht und Adrenalin, das durch deine Venen pumpt) und du springst auf, weichst zurück vor diesem Jungen (kalte Augen, tote Augen). Er reagiert kaum, legt nur den Kopf schief und bleckt leicht die Zähne (wie eine Schlange, wütend und angriffsbereit und leises Fauchen und gefährliches Zischeln) und du drehst dich um und läufst, läufst so schnell du nur kannst (einen Fuß vor den anderen und kalter Steinboden unter deinen nackten Fußsohlen). Er folgt dir nicht (dem Himmel sei Dank). Schwer atmend und mit schmerzenden Lungen (brennend und rau und verdammt, tut das weh) kommst du vor deiner Zimmertür zum Stehen – mit zu viel Schwung und du krachst in die Tür (Zähne, die aufeinanderschlagen und brennender, scharfer Schmerz auf deiner Stirn und warmes Blut, das aus deiner Nase rinnt) „Scheiße“, knurrst du leise und tastest nach der Türklinke, die ein Türknauf ist (altes, splitterndes, gerissenes Holz unter deinen Fingern) und drehst ihn. Die Tür rührt sich nicht (scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, beweg dich, du blödes morsches Ding, beweg dich!) Doch alles Rütteln, alles Rufen, alles Schimpfen hilft nicht. Die Tür bleibt zu (dumpfer Schmerz in deinen Armen und heiße, brennende Tränen in deinen Augen).

„Leg dich nicht mit ihm an“, hat es geflüstert, das Mädchen, das seinen Geburtstag herbeisehnt (dünn und knochig und leise und verschreckt). „Leg dich nie mit ihm an.“ (eindringliche, besorgte Augen und zusammengekniffene, aufgerissene Lippen) „Niemand, der sich mit ihm angelegt hat, hat noch ein intaktes Seelenheil. Er macht Verrückte aus ihnen, schreiende, wimmernde Verrückte.“

Ob du das auch schon bist? Eine schreiende, wimmernde Verrückte? (gurgelndes, unkontrollierbares Lachen und heiße Tränen und Fingernägel, die sich in deine Handflächen bohren) Du weißt es nicht. Eigentlich weißt du gar nichts mehr (Bilder, verschwimmend und unscharf und alles dreht sich und dreht sich) und plötzlich kannst du dich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten (butterweich und zitternd und kalter Steinboden unter deinen Knien).

„Geh weg!“, schreist du (laut und schrill und irgendwie tut das in der Kehle weh), „geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe!“ Du reißt den Kopf hoch (Haare, die um dein Gesicht peitschen und deine Umgebung, die sich mehr und mehr dreht) und plötzlich steht er vor dir, der Junge, vor dem sie alle Angst haben (barfuß und kaninchenblutbefleckt und dreckig und dürr). Und noch bevor du entsetzt zurückweichen kannst (du hast Angst vor ihm, so unglaublich viel Angst), vergraben sich seine langen, dünnen Finger in deinen Haaren (scharfer, reißender Schmerz und Augen, kalt und tot und voll Hass).

„Ich werde dir was erzählen, Kleines“, flüstert er (leise und rau und verdammt nochmal, warum hast du bloß solche Angst?) „Eine kleine Geschichte.“ Du zitterst (Angst, Angst, du hast solche Angst und du willst weg hier, nur weg, weg, weit weg) und versuchst, Abstand zu bringen zwischen dich und diese Augen (kalt und tot). Sein Griff bleibt eisern. „Ihr seid schwach“, zischt er dir leise ins Ohr (Krachen und Knacksen und schreckliche Schmerzen in deinem Bein und gellende Schreie aus deiner schmerzenden Kehle) und die feinen Härchen auf deinen Armen stellen sich auf. Du wimmerst leise und versuchst, dich zu befreien aus seinem Griff, der fest verkeilt ist in deinen Haaren (winden musst du dich, wie eine Katze, und kratzen und beißen und schlagen und treten).

Du kommst nicht weit (tiefe, blutige Schnitte in deinem Oberkörper und zerfetzte Kleidung und verflucht nochmal, tut das weh). Du krümmst dich zusammen unter diesem Schmerz und schreist, schreist dir die Seele aus dem Leib und er steht da und lächelt zufrieden. „Und dumm“, fügt er spöttisch hinzu (tiefer werden die Schnitte und immer tiefer und rotes Blut färbt den groben weißen Stoff deiner Bluse, die keine Bluse mehr ist – nur Fetzen aus altem, billigem Stoff). Du willst das nicht, willst nicht schreien und dich auf dem Boden winden und ihm zeigen, dass er stärker ist und dass es dir wehtut, was er macht (Gift in deinen Wunden und Blut, so viel Blut und Schmerzen wie kleine Messer, die sich hineinbohren in deinen Körper).

„Ihr glaubt, mit Geld könnt ihr euch alles kaufen.“ Er fasst dich nicht an, steht nur da und rührt sich nicht vom Fleck (und trotzdem tut er dir weh und verletzt dich und trotzdem hast du Angst vor ihm und seinen Augen). Und du verstehst es plötzlich, das Mädchen, das seinem Geburtstag entgegenfiebert und das dich gewarnt hat vor diesem Jungen, der Kaninchen aufhängt und Kinder quält (Kinder, wie du eines bist) und Verrückte aus ihnen macht (Bilder, die vor deinen Augen verschwimmen und alles dreht sich – schneller und schneller und immer schneller).

Der Schmerz verschwindet so schnell, wie er gekommen ist (dumpfes Pochen in den Wunden und deine Lunge schreit nach Luft und deine Augen brennen und tränen und du hörst ein Japsen, das nur von dir kommen kann). Du siehst auf und versuchst, die Tränen wegzublinzeln (verschleierte, verschwimmende Sicht und Farben, die vor deinen Augen tanzen und sich verformen und verändern). Er starrt auf dich herab – ein spöttisches, zufriedenes Lächeln, auf den spröden, aufgesprungenen Lippen (sadistisches Glitzern in kalten, toten Augen und Blutspritzer auf sonnenverbrannter Haut). Die Jungen müssen Ziegel stechen und brennen – von früh bis spät, so lange, bis der Rücken Feuer fängt und die Hände aufreißen (leises Jammern aus den Jungenzimmern und ein bisschen Blut auf jedem Türknauf).

„Sei froh, dass du ein Mädchen bist“, hat es geflüstert, das große, dürre Mädchen, das wohl bald einundzwanzig wird. „Wir müssen nur weben“ (eindringliche, scharfe Blicke und knochige, zusammengeballte Finger), „nur weben und nähen und putzen bis uns die Finger bluten. Sie müssen in der Sonne stehen und Ziegel stechen.“ Sie kennt einen der Jungen, die sich die Hände wund arbeiten, kennt ihn gut. Und sie macht sich Sorgen (sie will ihn nicht verlieren und trotzdem kann sie nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen, denn Probleme hat sie selbst genug). „Warum müssen wir eigentlich arbeiten?“, hast du sie gefragt und versucht, nicht wie ein panisches Kind zu klingen (ein trauriger Blick auf deine Hände und schimmernde Tränen und zusammengepresste Lippen). „Irgendwie müssen wir uns unser Essen verdienen.“

„Was hilft es dir jetzt, dein Geld? Dein Name? Deine Eltern?“, flüstert er leise und das Lächeln vergrößert sich. Du versuchst, aufzustehen (Stehen heißt, dass du ihm ebenbürtig sein kannst, heißt, ihm zu zeigen, dass du keine Angst hast) und schaffst es (weiche Knie und schmerzende Muskeln und zitternde Beine), aber du wirst das nicht lange durchhalten. Du hebst den Blick und siehst ihn an (trotzig und stur und, verflucht nochmal, der Teufel soll dich holen, wenn du ihm jetzt zeigst, was für eine Angst er dir macht). „Ich hab keine Eltern mehr“, flüsterst du leise (Blut auf dem Asphalt und Schreie und Hände, die nach dir greifen) und schluckst (deine Kehle steht in Flammen und deine Fingernägel bohren sich tief und immer tiefer in deine Handflächen und immer noch dreht sich alles). Er schnaubt nur missbilligend (schnaubt und zischt und knurrt und die Angst lässt deine Haut kribbeln und deine Augen hin und her huschen).

„Er spricht mit den Schlangen“, haben sie geflüstert, die Mädchen, beim Weben. „Er zischt und faucht und dann tun sie, was er will.“ Und dann haben sie erzählt, Geschichten von dem Jungen und den Schlangen (Blut und tote Tiere und kreischende Kinder und panische Erwachsene). Sie haben erzählt von Miss Smith, die das Waisenhaus geleitet hat bis vor einem Jahr und die wahnsinnig geworden ist, wahnsinnig geworden wegen des zischelnden, dürren, kleinen, angsteinflößenden Jungen, der kleine Kinder quält. „Zuerst sah sie weiße Mäuse“, haben sie gewispert (zusammengesteckte Köpfe und verschreckte Blicke und Zähne, die sich in dünne Unterlippen graben). „Dann weiße Elefanten.“ (leise werden die Stimmen und immer leiser) „Und jetzt dürfen wir sie ab und zu mal besuchen.“

„Du hast also keine Eltern mehr ja?“ (brennender, scharfer Schmerz in deinen Wunden und deine Beine geben nach und die Welt beginnt wieder, sich zu drehen) Jetzt hast du ihn richtig wütend gemacht, schießt es dir durch den Kopf, als du wieder auf den Steinboden sinkst (kalt und hart und unnachgiebig) und dir Knie aufschlägst dabei (rotes, warmes Blut auf deiner Haut und es malt Muster, Muster aus Flecken und Linien und Tropfen und du verstehst nicht warum, aber irgendwie ist es schön, dieses Muster auf deinen Beinen). Du hebst den Kopf (Blickkontakt, du musst den Blickkontakt halten, sonst bist du nur noch klein und schwach und dann gibst du auf und du willst nicht aufgeben) und erschrickst (zurückzucken und sich den Kopf anschlagen und schwarze Punkte vor deinen Augen, die tanzen und sich drehen und sich bewegen).

Denn er grinst nicht mehr. Seine Lippen sind zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst (harte, unnachgiebige Augen und Schmerzen, überall diese Schmerzen und gurgelndes Lachen und dazwischen kleine, spitze, gellende Schreie) und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt (weiße Knöchel und Knochen, die sich abzeichnen durch die Haut und Zähne, die aufeinandermahlen). „Du hast also keine Eltern mehr, ja?“ (kalt und hart und scharf wie Eis, so wie splitterndes, niemals schmelzendes Eis) Du verstehst die Worte nicht, die er danach sagt, hörst nur verwaschene Laute und siehst, wie sie sich bewegen, diese aufgesprungenen, spröden, kaputten Lippen und du spürst die Schmerzen, die durch deinen Körper peitschen und die dir die Vernunft nehmen und die Sprache und das Gehör und das Denken.

Du willst ihn anschreien (alles, was du tust, ist Lachen und Lachen und Lachen, Lachen bis die Kehle blutet, Lachen, bis du das Sprechen verlernt hast) und ihn anbrüllen, ihn anfauchen, fragen, was zur Hölle er so toll findet. Was er so toll findet an Kindern, die sich schreiend und lachend und wimmernd vor ihm auf dem Boden winden. Was er so toll findet an Kaninchen, die von den Deckenbalken hängen und die Muster malen auf den Steinboden mit ihrem Blut (so wie dein Blut Muster malt auf deine Beine). Du willst es wissen und gleichzeitig hast du Angst (Angst, alles beherrschende Angst, die in dir hochkriecht wie die Winterkälte) vor seiner Antwort, die nicht bestehen wird aus einer Entschuldigung und einem zerknirschten Blick (so ist er nicht – er ist kalt und er ist sadistisch und vor allem ist er ganz und gar und völlig ohne Gefühle).

Eine langfingrige, dünne Hand in deinen Haaren, die dich hochreißt (1o ooo ausgerissene Haare und immer noch sind da überall Schmerzen in dir). „Ich hatte nie Eltern“, zischt er, der Junge, der das ganze Waisenhaus in Angst und Schrecken versetzt (auch die Leiterin, die eigentlich nicht aussieht wie jemand, der schnell Angst hat). „Nie.“ Deine Muskeln zittern und beben und geben nach (sie halten dich nicht mehr, deine Beine – nur die Hand in deinen Haaren ist es, die dich mit ihm auf Augenhöhe hält) und du weißt, jetzt merkt er eindeutig, dass du Angst hast vor ihm (brennende Tränen, die herausquellen aus deinen Augen und ein Betteln in deinem Blick – du bettelst wie kleine Hunde es tun und verdammt nochmal, es ist dir einfach nur peinlich). Die Schmerzen werden stärker und immer stärker (was soll das, was soll das, was soll das?) und plötzlich merkst du, wie dir die Sinne schwinden (der klägliche Rest, der noch da war – das bisschen Sehen, das bisschen Hören und Schwärze, angenehme, kühlende Schwärze). Das Allerletzte, das du wirklich bewusst wahrnehmen wirst in deinem Leben ist der dumpfe Schmerz, der sich ausbreitet in deinem Kopf, als du brutal auf dem Boden aufschlägst.

Tom Marvolo Riddle heißt der Junge, der dich an deinem zehnten Geburtstag in den Wahnsinn foltert und der der Grund ist für fast sechzig Jahre Alpträume, in denen du blutest und schreist und fühlst und Angst hast, so viel Angst vor einem Kind, das vielleicht elf Jahre alt ist. Als du stirbst, stirbst du alleine in einem Krankenhausbett, das seit fünfzig Jahren deines ist. Als du stirbst, stirbst du mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen.


End file.
